Fool Me Once
by Parker's Quiver
Summary: Alexander Forte was a human until he was transformed into a Pokémon! Now as a Snivy he must take on huge challenges with his partners Clack Akka and Melody Clearwater, many dangers will face them in their journey to get Alex back to normal. The Guild's training is tough but they can handle it... right? PMD fanfiction with slight gore and slight language.


"I don't understand… how could this have happened?" I flailed, while slowly shambling my way through the dense undergrowth. The trees were swaying without pattern and only a few raindrops were able to drop through onto the shrubbery.

I wasn't watching where I was going, and smashed into a hard surface. I looked up and saw a Drilbur staring down at me with a grimace on his face. An Abra and a Sneasel were beside him, I only managed to catch the end of their conversation.

"And we must get out of here or we…" The Abra noticed my presence and floated over to me ominously. His body was scarred and he was wobbling, I assumed he was nearing the end of his life. The Sneasel was bigger than the ones back when all this… was normal.

"Sorry to bother you!" I said hurriedly, trying to run away from the suspicious Pokemon. "It won't happen again."

"You're right, it won't." The Abra laughed, I then noticed their intent. "Get him."

"Wait!" I screamed. "You wouldn't hurt a human, would you?" I tried to reason with them.

The Abra looked at me through the slits in his eyes, raising his brow.

"Human!?" He laughed, nudging the Sneasel in the shoulder. "Boys, does this Snivy look like a human?"

"No sir." They both replied. "No human in there, that's for sure."

I tried to turn away, but I couldn't. The Abra had trapped me and paralysed my body.

The Drilbur and Sneasel extended their claws and walked slowly over to my weak body, laughing menacingly. They raised their claws up slowly, and brought them down swiftly… but the pain never came. I heard the clang of metal, which made me look back up.

A Chimchar was panting over me; he had blocked their attack with a Rapier and was parrying their onslaught of slashes. He started to shout, "Hey! Snivy! In my bag, there's an Orb!"

I looked inside, and found a bright blue sphere. I held it in my hands and a felt small warmth rush through my body. "What do I do with it!?" I screamed, trying to be heard over the clangs.

"Smash it on the ground, NOW!" He shouted. I did as he said, smashing the Orb onto the dense shrubbery. "Nice meeting you gentlemen, but now, we're escaping this Dungeon."

My body felt heavy, and I couldn't open my eyes. It felt like I was falling for an eternity, before my body came back to life slowly to the cheer of many.

"Clack! Where've ya been? We were about to start drinking without ya!" I heard a loud man shout, making the soft grass rumble beneath me.

"Sorry father, I was out collecting wood." The Chimchar said.

I then collapsed onto the grass, due to hunger or shock. I'm not actually sure which.

-2 hours later-

"Hey… wake up… C'mon, get up!" A voice broke through the silence of my mind; I opened my eyes suddenly to see the Chimchar standing over me with a smirk. I sighed, still no humans. I had planned on all that being a lucid dream, guess not.

"Where am I?" I stuttered slowly, still getting used to the large amount of nausea I was feeling.

The Chimchar flicked his Rapier onto what I assumed was a crest. It was two red swords crossed over a tree. It made a large crack as it cut into the wood a little.

"You are inside the Clan of Akka, which is inhabited only by the fire monkeys know as, Chimchar, Monferno and Infernape." He said proudly, slashing his Rapier into the ground. "We are a proud clan, specialising in Forging and Woodcutting."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I nodded slowly anyway. Then I realised I was talking to a Chimchar.

"Wait… you can talk!" I stumbled back and crashed into a shield that was hanging onto a black wall.

He looked at me. "Those goons hit you on the head back there?" He laughed.

I shook my head vigorously, taking a shaky breath. "No… Pokemon can't talk!" I shouted, my fists clenched.

"You can talk, and you're a Pokemon." The Chimchar said slowly, acting if I was stupid.

"Why does everybody keep saying that? I'm a human… look at my hands!" I held up a little green fist. "What happened to my hands? They're green!"

"Humans died out years ago, you're a Snivy." The Chimchar laughed, taking me for a fool. "Well, anyway. What's your name?"

I was about to answer him… but my name never came. All I managed was a startled gasp; I couldn't remember my own name.

"I don't remember." I fumbled, "I must have Amnesia or something…"

The Chimchar sighed, slashing his Rapier around.

"I believe you're a human, I mean, why would anybody want to lie about being a human? They're weak." He spat out. "Can I just call you…Alexander then? That's a human name."

I decided to go along with it, it was better than having a name like Leafy or something like that. "Alright then, what's your name?"

"Clack Akka, son of Click Akka, son of Lord Akka." He said proudly, smiling at me.

What odd names, but I guess human names are stranger to Pokemon.

"Well I guess it's good to meet you, Clack. I could have been killed back there." I smiled, for the first time in this new life.

He slung his rapier over his shoulder, smirking. He held out a hand which I shook.

"Nice to meet you, we need to get down to business." His voice became a whisper. "I've been planning on asking if I could create an Exploration Team, they go on missions and the like. But, I've never been able to create one as I'm on my own."

I saw where this was going, and I couldn't really see a reason as to why I shouldn't join Clack. I didn't know anyone other than him, and I'd probably die on my own.

"Sure, I'll join you." I said. What's the worst that could happen?

"I'm glad; I knew you would, Alex." He cheered, raising his weapon in the air. "Now we need to convince my tribe to let me go to the Guild."

He walked over to a worktable that was sunken slightly into the grass, Clack's tent was small and dirty and there were pieces of metal and wood slung everywhere. He threw an old map, a bag, and a black badge onto the wet grass. "Since I'm carrying a weapon, you carry the supplies." He smirked.

I looked inside the bag, and found a few berries. I put the map and the badge inside the bag, and slung it over my shoulder. I still wasn't used to my smaller body, but I guess I had no choice until I evolved. I wonder what evolving actually felt like.

"Oh here, I made this a long time ago." He threw a scarf at me; it was pitch black with white spots on it. I figured that Clack was pretty good with Craftsmanship. I tied it around my neck, and pulled it through the strap of the bag. It seemed to fit me somehow, like it was made for me.

"Thank you, Clack." I replied happily. This was all happening so fast, like being born all over again. I had no idea about my past self; all I know is that I was a human.

Maybe teaming up with Clack isn't such a good idea; I should really be finding another way of how to get back to normal. But at least Clack is friendly to me, and will probably protect me if the need arises, which I'm sure it will.

He spun around and smiled. "Well, let's go see my father." He limped over to the entrance of his tent. His leg was badly bruised, and his pained expression on his face told me that it hurt.

"Clack, what's up with your leg?" I asked, genuinely concerned for my new-found friend. If Clack gets hurt then I will too, he has to protect me until I find my footing.

"N- Nothing!" He wheezed, shaking his head woozily. "I'm fine, don't worry." He stumbled out of the tent and started to limp towards what I assumed was the Chieftain's Hut.

I quickly hobbled after him, my new tail weighing me down and causing me trouble to walk properly. I tried to arc myself down, and found that the weight of my tail pushed me forwards! I guess I've found a new way of running.

I saw a lot of Chimchar and Monferno, their tails blazing in alarm at the sight of me. All I could do was wave softly, to let them know I am not a threat.

"Don't try, most of our pack act as a Hive Mind. They attack if you look them in the eye; most of them are stupid and only follow what my father says." Clack whispered, looking directly below him to the point of where I couldn't see his face anymore.

I stopped staring after that comment.

"I thought Lord Akka was the leader of your tribe?" I asked, keeping my head down.

"Not anymore, Grandpa passed away recently which made the throne fall to my father." Clack's voice wavered in the middle.

"Sorry to hear about your Grandfather." I added, with a pang of remorse.

He just nodded, almost cracking his head off of the Chieftain's Hut. He just opened the bamboo door, and stepped inside.

What I saw was amazing; a large Infernape was sitting in a black throne. His face was scarred and his voice was croaky due to shouting. The walls were all red with large lanterns hung on each side of the throne; the floor was made of a leathery material which scratched my sensitive feet.

"Good to see ya, Clack!" The Infernape shouted, leaping off his throne and jogging over to us. It was not how I expected him to address his son, being the Chief and all. I thought he would of spoke in a more… regal tone like Clack does.

"Greetings, father." Clack said, bowing down slowly. I copied his movements, not wanting to seem out of place in front of the practical king of this area. "I've wanted to ask you something…"

"Could ya please speak like a fire monkey? Or I'm not gonna speak to ya, mon." Click laughed, placing a flaming hand on Clack's shoulder.

"I've wanted to ask ya something, mon." He replied, blushing heavily at his accent. I smirked quietly, now knowing Clack's real voice. Click nodded for Clack to continue, eyes narrowing. "I wanted to join an Exploration Team with Alex here, mon."

Click looked towards me, eyes narrowing even further.

"With a grass type? You know they are soft." He lost his accent a little which made him seem much more serious about the whole situation.

I just looked at him, not wanting to say anything to ruin Clack's chances.

"I know, mon. But Alex is different, see? He's the…Prince!" Clack paused for a second. "Prince of his Tribe, mon."

I looked at Clack, completely shocked. He was lying to his father?

Click's eyes widened and his mouth hung agape. He bowed down to me, his flaming head barely scuffing my waist. I was alarmed to see this amount of praise coming from the King.

"Excuse me, mon." Click raised and arm to touch my soft pale green skin. "I didn't realise you were royalty to your clan, mon."

I had no idea how to follow that, maybe just a 'you are forgiven'?

"It's alright." I said, confused by this whole affair.

"Very well, mon. You may join Alex in your journey, as long as ya come visit us back here." Click laughed, standing back up with a groan. He looked nimble, but weak in a way. I assumed he didn't do much fighting.

The hut doors slammed open, revealing a shaken Monferno. I thought about what Clack had said, and he couldn't have been a normal Monferno. He wasn't part of the Hive Mind.

"Konnaki, what's wrong!?" Click dashed over to the injured Monferno, he slid to his knees and caught the falling Monferno. "Brother, who did this to ya?"

Konnaki coughed, splattering blood onto the leathery floor. His chest heaved with shock, and his eyes were wide.

"A Blastoise… and about 20 Wartortle… are attacking the Bank." Konnaki wheezed, shaking up to his feet. Clack ran over to him and supported his weight, pulling him up to a normal posture. The room became deathly silent.

I looked over to Click and he looked scared. The King was scared, but I figured Water Pokemon basically meant 'death' to a clan of Fire Pokemon.

"Clack and Alex, ya're the only ones that can properly fight. I cannot order tha rest because if I leave Konnaki he'll die." Click whispered while turning to me slowly, his voice was shaken.

I hid a shocked expression, I didn't know the first thing about fighting… and I couldn't say so. I looked over to Clack, who was still supporting Konnaki. He didn't show any emotion, he just mouthed the words, 'we can do it.'

"Very well, I'll help you fight them off." I replied, trying to act as royal as possible. "We best go now, every second we waste costs a life."

Clack laid Konnaki onto the soft grass outside, unsheathing his rapier and running off near to the Bank. I just nodded to Click and followed him quickly.

"We can't do this…" Clack whispered while deftly dodging trees and roots. "A Snivy and Chimchar taking down a Blastoise… it's unheard of."

I watched tears fall down his face, he was certain we would fail.

I saw a shell spin towards us, revealing a small Squirtle. She bounced off a tree and straight into Clack's rapier. Her hardened shell weakened the blow and she took no damage. "Wait!" She pleaded, blocking Clack's blade again.

"I'm not with the others! I've came to help you!" She shouted, causing Clack's blade to stop mid-swing. The Squirtle had a small flute attached to a necklace, and a small bag labelled 'Medic'.

"State why I shouldn't cut you in half." Clack said boldly, keeping his blade by her side. I thought that the Squirtle seemed kind and quiet, and I couldn't imagine her raiding a Bank.

"I'm the Princess of my Tribe, but they've been corrupted. They won't listen to me or my mother, and have started killing anything in their path." Tears started to form in her eyes, she definitely looked truthful enough. "I can help you take them down; I'll heal you if you take damage."

Clack's eyes tightened, I assumed he wasn't a very trusting person. His rapier was still pressed into the pretty Squirtle's shell. Her eyes were solemn and true, and the way her lip quivered told me that she was telling the truth.

"Clack, we'll probably die if we don't let her…" I started, but Clack's voice rose over mine.

"Do you think I don't know that?" He shouted, crossing his rapier over to me. "To come back dead to my Tribe is an honour, I'd rather die than fail!

I couldn't believe how quickly Clack had turned on me and the way his emotion changed from sad to angry. His tail flared up, and his fists were starting to light up. His eyes became a bright red, and he had an aura of rage around him.

I figured that his Blaze ability kicked in, I also noticed the same thing with the Squirtle. Her eyes filled with blue energy, and she had an aura of kindness around her. She had activated Torrent.

"Alex, try to imagine what it would be like to run through the treetops, feeling the very energy of the forest, the quietness of it and the swaying of the trees." Clack whispered, smiling and putting his rapier at his side.

I did just as he said and I felt stronger, I noticed my senses had been heightened. Overgrowth had worked, I showed my small fangs. My tail swished in anticipation.

"What's your name?" I asked the Squirtle. I had just noticed that her entire iris had been transformed into two swirling orbs of blue light.

"Melody Clearwater, it's nice to meet both of you." She smiled calmly.

"I'm Clack Akka and this is Alexander… Forte." Clack said, pausing between my newly found names.

She just smiled again, walking over to the left side of me. Clack was on my right.

"Let's go smash their shells!" Clack shouted, leading our group, it felt right to have Melody next to me. I smiled and ran after him; Melody popped into her shell and propelled herself forward.

The bank came into view, and it was a horrible sight. Many Chimchar and Monferno were scattered throughout the scene. Clack shook with anger, his eyes became wide. They almost overflowed with Blaze which filled his full eyes, not just his irises. He gave a primate shriek which startled both me and Melody.

"I'm gonna tear everybody **INTO PIECES**!" He screamed, running towards a pack of Wartortle. I was frozen in awe as he swung his rapier at the first one he could find, a sickening crunch could be heard as his rapier connected with a skull.

That alerted the remaining Wartortle, they eyed Clack angrily. Two of them ran forward, I spun behind them while whipping them with my tail. I tried to think of my past life, and what moves a Snivy would know. Not all this TM bullshit, most Pokemon can learn any move as long as it comes from their typing.

I dodged a stream of water, pulling up grass as I ran. I skipped between their legs, tying their feet up with weeds.

I felt something rise up from my throat, I instinctively spat it out. It shot out like a bullet, it was a seed. I chuckled while spitting out more, they barraged the Wartortle. They were actually piercing flesh, making blood spatter onto my small body. When the life left their eyes, I moved on.

I saw Clack being flung across the field, trying to balance himself upright. The Blaze was still leaking from his eyes; he stuck his rapier into the ground. He landed on the handle with both feet.

I had never seen such precision and accuracy before, Clack was certainly skilled with that weapon of his.

I turned over to Melody, to witness her being smashed in the face. She stumbled backwards, spitting out blood.

"Forte… a little help would be nice!" She shouted, waddling behind me. I stepped forwards, but Clack leaped above me. He sliced the Wartortle's soft head apart, landing into the dead body. His leg buckled, and he tumbled off of the Wartortle.

"Melody… can you heal Clack?" I asked. "He's been having problems with his leg."

She just walked over to him, and started to play the flute. It was a wonderful song with beautiful notes, I watched as the bruises disappeared from Clack's leg. He wobbled up to his feet, and bowed to Melody.

"Thank you, Melody." He blushed; I assumed he didn't like being helped, especially by a woman. He gave a kick with his healed leg, and smiled.

"I'm surprised you could even walk, you tore 2 muscles in that leg." Melody sighed, giving Clack a small tap on the shoulder.

"We're not finished yet…" I whispered, looking at 10 more Wartortle running towards us. "There's too many of them, we can't fight all of them off."

I saw a Blastoise carrying two large sacks of money. He had a helmet on which blocked his only weak spot. Clack whimpered, losing his Blaze. Melody fell to the ground, her Torrent leaving her.

A blast of water knocked Clack off his feet; I heard a dying sizzle of fire.

"Dammit!" I shouted. "Get to safe ground, and heal Clack. I'll hold them off."

Melody shook her head. "No, Alex. I'm not leaving you here with 15 other dangerous Pokemon."

"Just do as I say, I don't want either of you to die here!" I cried, causing her to stand back up. She only nodded in a sad understanding and picked up Clack, she turned and ran away with him.

I took a shaky breath, having no one to protect me anymore. They were getting closer, I heard them whispering in low tones about what they were going to do with me.

"I say we eat him."

"Boil him."

"Fry him."

"Rip the flesh from his bones!"

They all cheered, which certainly took a blow to my confidence. I was now regretting my decision, what have I done!?

"I'm screwed here… I'm gonna die." I sunk forwards to my knees. "I shouldn't have let them leave, I've sealed my fate."

I started to cry, causing the pack of killers to laugh. This was it… I'll never get back to my world, or see my family, or even Clack or Melody again.

"Don't give up just yet…mon." I spun around on my tail; a large Infernape was standing over me. It was Click, and he brought an army.

Konnaki was standing beside him with Clack and Melody, they all smiled, and countless Chimchar and Monferno were howling and cheering. I gave a large laugh, standing back up beside them.

The Blastoise narrowed its eyes, and threw the bags of money onto the ground which caused bronze, silver and gold coins to spill out like a stream of water.

They turned tail and ran away, completely losing their menacing demeanour. I got ready to chase after them, but Click stopped me.

"They won't come back here, let them run like the cowards they are." He spat, jogging over to the money. He ushered to Konnaki, who drew out three small bags of money.

He bowed to the three of us; the colours represented our types, Red, Green and Blue.

"Are you sure we are allowed these?" I asked, accepting the bag weakly.

"Of course, mon. These bags are a token of all of your bravery here today." Click smiled, scooping the money back into the large sacks. "Now go off on your adventure, we won't keep you any longer, mon."

We bowed and walked away, money in hand.

-30 minutes later-

"It's getting dark, let's make a fire and sleep for the night." Melody said, collapsing onto the yellow grass.

We had made it out of the forest and into the Wildlands, and we were all exhausted.

Clack went away to gather wood for the fire, so that just left me and Melody.

"I know you used to be a human." Melody smiled, which shocked me greatly. "Clack told me everything when I was healing him."

I just nodded slowly, smiling back at her happily.

"Are you planning on joining our team?" I asked, taking a small bite out of an Apple. I trusted Melody greatly, as Clack would have maybe died without her. She felt like a part of the team already.

"I was actually planning on making a team myself, so I guess we can be together." She smiled again; I assumed she was a kind soul who could see the good in anyone, no matter how evil they may actually seem.

Clack sprinted back to us, with a towering pile of wood comically balancing on his head. He threw it onto the ground and spat a flame at it, causing it to explode with life. It felt good to have a strong point of light.

He sat on the dead grass with legs crossed; he cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Well, that whole thing happened." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm gonna sign off, goodnight." Just like that, he began snoring loudly.

Melody and I laughed together, and both yawned after.

"Sweet dreams, Alex." She said, I just nodded to her. She began to sing,

"_**Day to night, dark to light,**_

_**Fall the sands of time.**_

_**Let the years like the gears**_

_**Of a clock unwind.**_

_**In your mind walk through time**_

_**Back to better days.**_

_**Memories, like a dream,**_

_**Wash tears away.**_

_**Like a star in the sky,**_

_**Darkness can't reach you.**_

_**Light the night, joy is light,**_

_**Till the new dawn.**_

_**Cast away your old face**_

_**Let go your spite.**_

_**With my flute I'll ask**_

_**To borrow your light."**_

**A/N: Well that was fun; while this story may have some gore it won't be as bad as Clearly Guilty. I'm really enjoying this fic so far, and I have high hopes for it. Thanks, and tell me what you think! ;)**


End file.
